Nous avons entre 7 et 18 ans
by Laleen
Summary: Quelques semaines après les évènements à Alcatraz, les X-Men et la Confrérie doivent faire face, chacun à leur manière, à l’arrivée de nouveaux mutants. Amis ou ennemis. Spoilers X-Men 2 et 3.
1. Avant tout

**AVANT TOUT…**

Après avoir lu et commenté diverses fanfictions (pas encore dans cette section mais ça ne saurait tarder) voici ma toute première fanfiction sur X-men, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira *o*. L'histoire s'attarde sur chacun de nos personnages favoris avec une petite préférence pour Pyro (non, je ne m'en cache pas).

Il s'agit ici du prolongement de X men 3 (d'où le fait que je signale les spoilers) et je préfère préciser : malgré deux trois petites notions, je n'ai aucune culture en X men, pas de maîtrise, pas de diplôme, que dalle !

J'essayerais quand même de faire apparaître les intrigues ou des mutants qu'on a pas vu mais n'hésitez pas à m'en proposer : à part les lignes directrices, cette histoire est écrite au jour le jour et sera sujette aux modifications dont vous voudrez bien me faire part ;) Si vous me lisez un jour

Comme j'aime bien mettre ma petite touche (c'est toujours plus agréable à écrire non^^ ?), des personnages originales feront également leur apparition.

Sur ce, je vous laisse avec le prologue court je vous l'accorde mais …


	2. Prologue

**Nous avons entre 7 et 18 ans et nous sommes des mutants**

Résumé : Quelques semaines après les évènements à Alcatraz, les X-Men et la Confrérie doivent faire face, chacun à leur manière, à l'arrivée de nouveaux mutants. Amis ou ennemis. Spoilers X-Men 2 et 3.

Disclamer : Si les X-men étaient à moi, qu'est-ce qu'ils prendraient ! En attendant, merci à toi Mme la Fox et surtout leurs createurs originaux.

Personnages : Tous les X-men et autres mutants plus quelques autres inventés.

Avertissement : A la base, K+ car pas forcément de sexe ou de violence mais si besoin, je changerais et j'avertirais ;)

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

_Nous avons entre 7 et 18 ans et nous sommes des mutants. _

_Nous avons entre 7 et 18 ans et nous sommes malgré tout entrés de plein pied dans le monde des adultes, il y a maintenant un an. Nous nous sommes rendus sur l'île d'Alcatraz et nous avons combattu des mutants au même titre que les soldats américains. Parce qu'il s'agissait de notre patrie, de nos compatriotes. Parce qu'on nous a appris la différence entre le bien et le mal. _

_Nous avons entre 7 et 18 ans et pourtant nous avons vu notre professeur et mentor mourir sous nos yeux au même titre que le fondateur de notre école. Deux ans auparavant, William Stryker et ses hommes avaient pénétrés dans notre école, notre foyer, et avaient capturés la plupart d'entre nous et nous avaient enfermés dans un laboratoire secret à Alcali Lake dans le but d'effectuer sur nous des expériences._

_Nous avons entre 7 et 18 ans et nous aimerions savoir : Sommes-nous si différents de vos enfants ? Pourtant, nous allons à l'école, nous pratiquons des activités sportives, nous aimons, nous pleurons, nous mourrons. Nous sommes ici devant vous pour vous poser une et unique question : Notre génération de mutants doit-elle être sacrifiée pour que survive celle des humains ?_

_Même si nous avons été rejetés pour notre apparence ou nos compétences particulières, la plupart d'entre nous ont des parents, des amis, une famille même sans lien du sang, qui nous aiment et nous souhaitent un avenir meilleur que celui qui s'annonce. C'est pour cela que nous sommes ici aujourd'hui._

_Nous avons entre 7 et 18 ans et nous ne sommes pas une menace si ce n'est pour nous-même. Les humains et les mutants ont un avenir brillant ensemble, à vous de poser la première pierre de cet édifice. Les obstacle seront nombreux, du côté des humains comme du côté des mutants, mais nous ferons en sorte de les surmonter._

_Nous avons entre 7 et 18 ans et nous voulons avoir le choix. Nos pouvoirs font partis de nous au même titre que vos propres dons. Nous ne sommes pas malades, nous sommes des mutants et nous sommes différents au même titre que les humains entre eux._

_Nous avons entre 7 et 18 ans et nous voulons vivre pleinement nos joies, nos peines, nos amours et nos combats._

_Nous vous supplions : entendez notre appel et tendez la main salvatrice qui nous libèrera, moi, nous, vous, votre fils, votre sœur, vos neveux…_

_Sauvez-nous._


	3. Chapter 1

**_Pour l'instant, pas de point de vue défini : Il s'agit juste de la suite immédiate du prologue et une petite mise en situation des trois mutants de la Confrérie Mystique, Magnéto et Pyro sous trois points de vue différents...Avec une mise en place de l'intrigue^^ Enjoy !_**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

Irène rouvrit les yeux et sentit une larme rouler le long de sa joue. Encore sous le choc, la femme aux cheveux bruns essuya d'un revers de main le sillon salé et rajusta ses lunettes noires avant de se relever du sofa. Quelle étrange prédiction avait-elle fait là…Il n'y avait eu aucune image, rien que du brouillard et seule cette voix craintive et timide avait percé le blanc nuageux qui l'entourait. Elle était chantante et composait à elle seule une douce mélodie, suppliante, encore innocente, emplie d'amour et de promesse. La Voix, comme elle allait l'appeler dès à présent, l'avait touchée au plus profond d'elle-même, tant elle était empreinte de vérité. Elle avait déclamé sincèrement ce qu'Irène et d'autres mutants pensaient tout bas. Non, décemment, ce n'était pas une prédiction ordinaire, elle différait de bien des autres. Lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua, l'odeur de Mystique lui parvint nettement aux narines. La voix suave de l'ex-mutante lui parvint aux oreilles.

« - As-tu rêvé de lui ?

Destiné secoua alors la tête et tenta de cacher son trouble :

- Non, Raven toutefois c'est inutile. Si l'on en croit les autorités, il a perdu ses pouvoirs lors de la confrontation à Alcatraz. Et pourquoi t'acharner ainsi ? Ne t'a-t'il pas rejeté ?

Elle entendit le soupir excédé de son amie qui tentait vainement de cacher son trouble :

- Peu importe, je dois le retrouver. Il a besoin de moi…

- Au moins autant que toi de lui…murmura Irène. Et que comptes-tu faire si jamais tu venais à lui mettre la main dessus ? Toi comme lui, vous êtes devenus…

- Communs ? ironisa Mystique. Je l'ignore mais ensemble nous trouverons. La Confrérie a été dispersée aux quatre vents, tués ou emprisonnés, mais il en reste certains qui se cachent et se feront une joie de nous aider.

La voix s'enflammait au fur et à mesure du discours et Irène la sentait s'exalter à de telles pensées, elle retint donc pour elle le sarcasme qui ne demandait qu'à franchir ses lèvres. Même en ayant été les leaders de la Confrérie, les partisans d'un monde de mutants, ils étaient redevenus ce qu'ils combattaient désormais : des humains vulnérables et sans pouvoirs particuliers. Elle osa néanmoins une suggestion :

- Et qu'en est-il de l'école de Xavier ? Ne peuvent-ils t'aider ? Après tout, tu n'es plus une menace pour eux et avec le Cérébro réinitialisé, ils pourraient sans doute...

- Ne sois pas stupide, voyons. Ils m'accueilleraient à bras ouverts évidemment, ironisa Raven. Ils doivent être soulagés de ne plus nous avoir sur les bras. »

Irène sentit le canapé ployer sous un poids supplémentaire et devina que son amie venait de prendre place près d'elle. Devant le silence qui s'installait, la mutante saisit son amie par la nuque et la blottit contre elle afin de lui offrir une présence réconfortante. Au tressaillement des épaules, elle sentit la métamorphe pleurer convulsivement et se vider ainsi de sa peur, de son angoisse perpétuelle accumulée depuis qu'elle avait trouvé refuge chez elle et surtout, de l'absence d'Erik Lehnsherr. Lui et Mystique se sentaient tellement en confiance avec leurs capacités et au dessus du chaînon humain qu'elle comprenait l'attitude désemparée de son amie, bien que cette dernière soit rarement prompte à s'épancher ainsi. Elle resta donc ainsi, réconfortant l'ex-mutante prostrée dans son chagrin, jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe. Si elle avait jeté un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, elle aurait vu une ombre se dessiner derrière la fenêtre.

********

Erik ouvrit péniblement les yeux lorsque l'éclair déchira le ciel. Il aurait juré ressentir l'électromagnétisme qui emplissait l'air. Le vieil homme secoua la tête et se retourna dans son lit. Son regard s'attarda sur l'échiquier posé sur une table. Un frisson imperceptible lui parcourut l'échine et il tendit la main vers l'objet, réunissant ses faibles forces. Tout comme l'après-midi passé, le fou effectua un infime mouvement. Du moins le crut-il. Encore une fois, lorsqu'il battit des paupières, il vit la pièce se tenir droite sur le damier.

« Pauvre humain, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Erik se maudit lui-même pour tant de faiblesses et replongea un fois de plus dans les affres de ce terrible épisode. Alcatraz. Le jour désespéré où Magnéto, leader charismatique de la Confrérie rassemblant plusieurs centaines de mutants, mourut pour laisser la place libre à Erik Lehnsherr, tatoué et rescapé des camps de la mort. Désormais, il n'était plus qu'un vieil homme que tout le monde pensait sénile, abandonné de sa famille. En arrivant à la maison de retraite (Dieu comme il haïssait ce mot humiliant), il avait évidemment caché sa véritable identité et personne n'avait posé de question. Il n'était pas rare qu'une personne âgée se rende dans un lieu sordide et triste comme celui-ci car elle n'arrivait plus à subvenir à ses besoins. Pour lui, c'était différent, du moins tentait-il de se convaincre. Personne ne viendrait le chercher ici et il ne serait plus jamais prisonnier d'humains comme Stryker. Voyant qu'il ne trouverait pas le sommeil, il se rassit sur sa couche, ses yeux toujours obnubilés par le fou.

- Ah Charles, mon vieil ami, soupira Erik, toi mort et moi, privé de mes dons…Où avons-nous échoués ?

La question était purement rhétorique. Il avait sous-estimé Jean Grey dit le Phénix et sa capacité à s'émanciper de toute volonté, y compris celle de son hôte, il avait mal évalué Logan également ainsi que Le Fauve et Ororo Munroe, capables de s'allier pour le vaincre. Il avait également mal jaugé à quel point les professeurs et anciens amis de St John Allerdyce connaissait ce dernier et son arrogance, sa soif de vengeance et de reconnaissance, tout comme les atouts des jeunes élèves de son ami Charles Xavier. Lui qui avait rejeté Mystique, sa fidèle acolyte, se retrouvait désormais plus bas que terre et allait terminer sa vie dans cet hospice. Lui qui détestait tant qu'on l'assimile à son physique de vieillard… Une profonde lassitude envahit ses membres, rapidement balayée par une rage sans nom. Il haïssait vivre entre 4 murs, sans liberté de mouvement comme lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé dans cette prison de plastique. Erik jeta un coup d'œil à ses mains, autrefois synonymes de destruction. Désormais, elles ne reflétaient que cet aspect flétri et usé par le temps. Il serra les poings à s'en blanchir les jointures et tendit à nouveau la main vers l'échiquier. Non, Magnéto ne s'avouait pas encore vaincu. Des mutants se faisaient persécuter, là dehors, il ne pouvait rester ainsi. Il allongea les doigts et prononça d'une voix sourde :

- Je ne laisserais pas les humains nous exterminer, Charles. Avec ou sans toi !

Le fou oscilla quelques secondes et le vieil homme ne put retenir un sourire épuisé mais satisfait lorsque la pièce s'abattit dans un bruit sourd. Magnéto n'allait pas tarder à ressusciter et si il avait pu jeter un coup d'œil à son velux, il y aurait vu une ombre se profiler.

********

St John Allerdyce étouffa un bâillement avant d'ébouriffer ses longs cheveux bruns. Les rayons du soleil avaient percé les planches en bois qui obstruaient les fenêtres de la bicoque où il avait élu domicile depuis les récents évènements. Le jeune homme se leva dès qu'il entendit une sirène de police retentir dans la rue et se blottit derrière un pan de mur. Les sens aux aguets, il commença à respirer tranquillement lorsqu'il vit la patrouille s'éloigner. Depuis maintenant une semaine, le mutant était une des personnes les plus dangereuses et les plus recherchés du pays. Lorsqu'il avait vu sa photo dans les journaux et les télévisions, il s'était senti tout d'abord flatté. Lui qui avait tant voulu être connu pour ses talents, on peut dire qu'il avait été vraiment ravi de faire un tel effet. Etre ainsi craint lui conférait un pouvoir plus immense encore que son contrôle sur le feu.

Puis, les jours passants, il s'était rendu compte que sans Magnéto ou l'aide d'autres mutants, il ne pouvait pas échapper à la menace qu'il représentait pour les humains. Il avait surtout pris conscience de cet état de fait lorsqu'une balle lui avait effleuré la joue, laissant une trace de son passage sous la forme bénigne d'une légère cicatrice. Si le flic qui avait tiré à ce moment-là n'avait pas eu les yeux brûlés, John serait mort et enterré dans une fosse commune. Et aussi stupide soit-il, il ne voulait pas mourir. Après son évasion d'Alcatraz et avant l'arrivée des soldats, il avait bien tenté de retrouver Mystique ou Magnéto mais très vite, les rumeurs les plus folles avaient courues à au sujet de ce dernier.

_Il a perdu ses pouvoir, disait-on. Il a été tué par les humains, disaient les autres._

Lorsqu'il les avait entendus, John avait été saisi d'une peur indicible. Il avait quitté l'école pour lui, parce qu'il lui promettait un avenir meilleur et il serait mort ? Enfoiré de Bobby qui l'avait empêché de l'aider !

A cette pensée, un violent mal de crâne le saisit à nouveau et il dut s'accroupir le temps que la douleur s'estompe. John abhorrait un hématome violacé au front suite au coup d'Iceberg et était désormais sujet à de profondes migraines. Il se doutait bien que ça pouvait cacher un traumatisme ou autres trucs tout aussi distrayants mais il n'avait pas le luxe de pouvoir se rendre à l'hôpital. Un temps, très vif et fugace, il s'était demandé si il ne ferait pas mieux de retourner à l'école. La plupart des profs, sauf cette grosse brute de Logan, lui auraient fait la morale mais l'auraient accueilli et un chantage affectif n'effrayait pas Pyro. En revanche, recroiser Bobby et sa chérie ou encore les regards dégoûtés et méprisant des autres ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça et le jeune homme avait une fierté toute masculine à laquelle il tenait. Surtout que son attitude n'avait rien d'une connerie d'ado. John n'était pas un mutant fait pour cette école, n'en déplaise au Prof, et il ne regrettait pas son acte.

Le jeune homme avait abandonné sa couleur blonde et ses cheveux courts pour revenir à sa coupe passe-partout qu'il avait à l'école. En y songeant, les repas réguliers, le lit lui manquaient tout comme cette tranquillité d'esprit de savoir qu'il avait un endroit où passer la nuit. A cette époque, il se pensait comme indispensable et complémentaire de quelqu'un. Utile à vrai dire et reconnu comme tel. Néanmoins, Bobby Drake n'avait eu besoin de lui que jusqu'à l'arrivée de Miss Marie-la-Furie comme il l'appelait. Elle était belle, la complémentarité ! Après, il avait été relégué au second plan, comme ça, sans même s'en rendre compte. Le Professeur Xavier avait alors noté son renfermement et lui avait une fois de plus dispensé d'un barbant discours sur les cœurs qui sont assez grands pour contenir suffisamment de personnes chères ou encore sur le fait que lui aussi trouverait un jour la personne qui le transformerait. Outre le blabla assommant, John n'avait pu s'empêcher de ressentir de la rancœur vis-à-vis de Drake. Après tout, c'était John qui l'avait accueilli dans sa chambre lorsque le glaçon était arrivé et qui lui avait présenté l'école. Bobby avait été son premier vrai ami depuis que Xavier l'avait recueilli. Puis le professeur Summers ou encore Tornade avaient pu découvrir un John Allerdyce un peu moins renfermé, plus joyeux bien que très indiscipliné. Ensuite, Marie était arrivée et avait tout brisé.

En fait, non. Elle avait révélé l'illusion. Tout ça était faux, il n'avait jamais eu sa place là-bas, preuve en était des humains qui avaient débarqué dans l'école une nuit et avaient capturé un maximum de mutant. Avec Logan, ils s'étaient enfuis comme des lâches et terrés comme des lapins. Jusqu'à l'arrivée de Magnéto. Il lui avait ouvert les yeux sur sa condition de semi-liberté. Il avait des pouvoirs incroyables, pourquoi avoir peur de s'en servir ? Xavier n'avait eu de cesse de le brider, soi-disant pour son propre bien mais en vérité, il avait peur de lui. Il avait alors rejoint Erik et gagné en pouvoir et reconnaissance. Plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Et encore une fois, tous ses espoirs avaient été réduits à néant à Alcatraz.

Pyro se saisit de sa veste et sortit discrètement respirer l'air de la rue. Avec une pointe de déception, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit :

- Seul et à la rue…Comme au bon vieux temps.

Il sortit alors son zippo de sa poche et lui adressa un sourire. Il lui restait toujours lui, son fidèle compagnon. Il l'ouvrit et une flamme en jaillit, une minuscule étincelle qui lui procura une joie indicible. Le jeune homme avisa alors une épicerie au coin de la rue et décida qu'il était temps d'aller manger. Si il s'était retourné, il aurait vu une ombre qui l'observait, cachée derrière un mur.

********

L'ombre se faufila lentement dans la rue avant de descendre dans une bouche d'égout pour rejoindre son réceptacle qui l'attendait. Elle prit la forme de son hôte et sa voix caverneuse retentit :

« Ils sont désemparés mais n'ont pas baissé les bras. Mystique ne désespère pas de retrouver son cher Erik et ce dernier reste persuadé que ses pouvoirs n'ont pas disparu… »

- Parce que ce n'est pas le cas, Samuel, répondit doucement la silhouette. Qu'en est-il de son jeune protégé ?

« Il reste caché et n'utilise ses pouvoirs que pour sa survie, ce qui l'humilie grandement. »

- Les leçons de Xavier ont l'air d'avoir porté leurs fruits.

« Une patrouille l'a encerclée, il y a quelques jours et il a du réaliser qu'il ne pourrait pas leur échapper éternellement. Je pense plutôt qu'il cherche à être discret. »

Son interlocutrice s'avança et un rayon de lumière venant de la rue l'éclaira, révélant ses cheveux blonds et son doux visage :

- Les penses-tu prêt à reprendre le combat à nos côtés ?

L'ombre tressaillit et prit une forme masculine :

« Tamara, douterais-tu de nos engagements ? »

- Non jamais, sourit tristement la jeune femme. Je souhaite juste qu'ils n'en doutent pas non plus.

L'ombre émit un ricanement mystérieux avant d'approuver :

« Ils seront avec nous. L'attaque d'Alcatraz les conforte dans leur position vis-à-vis des humains et la vision de Destinée aura l'effet voulu. »

- Bien.

Tamara tourna les talons et s'éloigna dans les profondeur des bas-fonds de San Francisco, suivie de son ombre.


	4. Chapter 2

**_Merci à vous deux, ça fait vraiment plaisir^^Je pense vous avoir répondu par message privée et si non...Et bien je suis vraiment une bille sur ce site --'(mais j'apprends !! Et je rerépondrais mais sur la fafic cette fois ). _**

**_Pour rappel, Irène/Destinée est une mutante présente dans le comic et le dessin animé dont le pouvoir est de prédire l'avenir (oui je m'inspire de tout et n'importe quoi du moment que ça s'appelle X-Men). _**

**_La suite donc...Toujours pas de point de vue privilégié, ici on suit les jeunes mutants de Xavier et concernant ce dernier, rappellez-vous la fin de X3^^ Jade et Mike sont issus de mon cerveau tordu..._**

**_Enjoy, j'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira (moi, je trouve que c'est le bordel mais dans ma tête c'est très clair pourtant éternelle insatisfaite)!!_**

**CHAPITRE DEUX**

_3 semaines plus tard…_

« Robert Drake, est-ce que tu écoutes le cours ?

Visiblement non puisque le jeune homme cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se redresser sur sa chaise.

- Désolé professeur, murmura-t-il d'un air contrit.

Ororo l'excusa d'un vague sourire et poursuivit la leçon. Depuis le retour de Charles dans son nouveau corps, l'école avait rouvert et accueilli de nombreux nouveaux mutants, notamment grâce au soutien de Hank et Logan, qui étaient restés pour encadrer ces derniers. Le président Wilson avait démissionné de ses fonctions depuis l'épisode d'Alcatraz qui fut à peu près aussi retentissant que l'affaire Watergate. Son remplaçant, le vice-président Stewart, menait les débats d'une main de fer en attendant l'organisation de nouvelles élections et surtout de régler la question « mutant ». Depuis, Hank s'occupait de gérer les affaires extérieures avec la même délicatesse qui le caractérisait. Le Professeurs Xavier préconisait la prudence et la discrétion en attendant l'arrivée sur scène du nouveau Président. Ororo jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge et tapa dans ses mains pour signifier la fin du cours, observant avec une note d'attendrissement ses élèves quitter la classe. La jeune femme fit un signe à Bobby, l'enjoignant à rester :

- Je te trouve discret depuis quelques temps. Y-a-t'il quelque chose dont tu veuilles me faire part ?

Les joues d'Iceberg prirent une jolie teinte rosée et ses yeux bleus se rivèrent sur le sol :

- Bobby ? insista gentiment Ororo.

- C'est Malicia, soupira l'interpellé. Depuis qu'elle a perdu son pouvoir, je crois qu'elle étouffe ici. Elle s'est toujours empêchée d'aller vers les autres et j'ai l'impression qu'elle reste ici pour moi ou pour Logan mais je ne la sens pas heureuse. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle se sente à sa place entourée de mutants.

Tornade lui adressa un sourire rassurant :

- Tu ne penses pas qu'elle reste ici tout simplement parce que c'est sa maison ? Elle t'aime, elle nous aime et elle se sent en sécurité ici.

Devant le visage dubitatif de son élève, elle rajouta :

- Je lui parlerais, ne t'en fais pas.

- Je sais que vous n'approuvez pas ce qu'elle a fait concernant l'antidote mais…

- Je n'ai pas à juger, le coupa Tornade. Malicia avait un pouvoir très lourd à porter même si je regrette qu'elle se soit considérée comme étant atteinte d'une malédiction. Comment se porte votre couple d'ailleurs ? acheva-t'elle avec une sourire malicieux.

Bobby bredouilla un vague « supertoutvabienmercidedemander » et s'éloigna le feu aux joues. Ororo ne put s'empêcher de rire devant la timidité de son élève et rassembla ses affaires avant de sortir de la pièce. Elle se heurta à Logan, son éternel cigare à la bouche, et l'apostropha joyeusement :

- Je pense à organiser une nouvelle sortie en plein air, petits et grands conviés ! Nous en avons tous besoin.

- Sans moi, bougonna l'homme.

- Ce n'était pas une question et ça te fera pas de mal de sortir !

Encore une fois, seul un grognement lui parvint. Même si Logan restait impassible, la mort de Jean l'avait changé à jamais. Ororo avait entendu certains élèves dire qu'il se réveillait la nuit en hurlant le nom de la mutante et lorsqu'elle le croisait, la jeune femme pouvait ressentir toute la peine qui envahissait son être, ses yeux gris criant sa douleur.

_« Seul le temps effacera sa tristesse »_

_« Professeur… »_

La belle mutante se retourna et, comme à chaque fois, mit plusieurs secondes à le reconnaître. Charles habitait dorénavant un corps plus jeune, plus musclé et surtout valide. Les yeux qui la scrutaient étaient désormais verts et les cheveux bruns en bataille retombaient nonchalamment sur son front. Pourtant, il émanait de ce corps trentenaire une sorte de sagesse seulement conférée aux personnes qui ont vécus. Toujours aussi mal-à-l'aise malgré l'heureuse renontre, Ororo confessa :

- Le voir souffrir ainsi m'attriste.

- Nous avons tous perdu une amie ce jour-là.

La voix était toujours aussi douce et empreinte de chaleur, ce qui la réconforta. Elle lui adressa un sourire de remerciement et le vit se diriger vers les quartiers réservées à certains étudiants :

- Où allez-vous ?

- J'ai senti que quelqu'un avait besoin de notre aide Ororo. Veux-tu m'accompagner ?

La concernée acquiesça et le suivit de bonne grâce jusqu'à une chambre que la mutante reconnut aussitôt :

- Est-ce une bonne idée de rentrer aussi « nombreux » ?

- Et bien je compte sur toi pour garder ton sang-froid, c'est sans doute pour cela que je n'ai pas fait appel à Logan, sourit le professeur.

Dès qu'ils posèrent un pied dans la pièce, l'agencement quelque peu spécial de l'endroit les frappa. La chambre était littéralement sans dessus dessous. Les tableaux déchirés jonchaient le sol, des vêtements étaient éparpillés sur le sol et un carreau avait été brisé. Lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent, contemplant les dégâts, un vague gémissement retentit. L'appel mental de Xavier répondit :

_« Calme-toi, Jade, ce n'est que nous. »_

- Je sais, répondit une voix sanglotante.

Le regard de Tornade se promena sur les murs qui semblaient avoir subi le même sort que les différents tableaux :

- Je ne voulais pas…

Une silhouette pâle et malingre émergea d'un coin du mur et se releva péniblement. Devant eux se tenait Jade. Une habituée de l'institut même si elle ne restait pas souvent. Ororo ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une profonde tristesse à la vue de l'adolescente décharnée qui se tenait devant elle. De longs cheveux noirs abîmés encadraient ses yeux d'un bleu profond. Ces derniers renvoyaient une souffrance perpétuelle et ne dit-on pas que les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme ? Une chemise blanche et tâchée pour unique vêtement, la jeune fille avait le regard fixé sur le sol, triturant les bords de son vêtement trop grand pour elle. Xavier s'approcha et lui saisit le menton afin que leurs regards puissent se croiser.

- Que s'est-il passé Jade ? Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas prévenu ? Notre porte t'est toujours ouverte, tu le sais.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et effaça d'un revers de main les sillons de larme qui parsemaient ses joues :

- Je pensais que je pouvais parvenir à le contrôler. Je voulais y arriver…

- Nous t'avions dit que cela prendrait du temps, la sermonna doucement Ororo. Ton pouvoir est éreintant et il est actif de jour comme de nuit.

- Vous êtes fâchées, dit craintivement la jeune fille. Vous êtes inquiète parce que…Vous pensiez que ce genre de crise n'arriverait plus ?

Devant le regard insistant de Xavier et le tremblement grandissant de la jeune élève, Tornade inspira pour se calmer et offrit à cette dernière un sourire rassurant :

- Je ne suis pas fâchée mais j'ai peur pour toi. Tu vas te rendre à l'infirmerie pour ce soir le temps que nous remettions ta chambre en ordre.

- Et demain, toi et moi aurons une petite séance avec Cérébro, ajouta Xavier.

Jade acquiesça et le suivit en tremblant. Lorsque Tornade la vit manquer de s'écrouler à la vue d'un groupes d'élève qui s'approchait, elle soupira. Deux ans déjà que Jade atterrissait ici lorsque que son frère ne pouvait plus s'occuper d'elle et il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'une amélioration. Oh bien sûr, après deux tentatives auto-destructrices, ils avaient fini par comprendre qu'il fallait lui donner une chambre bien plus éloignée des autres élèves mais en voyant l'état de la pièce, la mutante se dit qu'ils devaient passer à la vitesse supérieure avec elle, sans quoi ça allait mal finir. Le souvenir fugace du Phénix lui traversa l'esprit avant qu'elle ne le chasse d'un coup de tête. Non, il ne laisserait plus un autre mutant se faire consumer par ses pouvoirs mais ils auraient du travail : Jade n'était pas la seule élève de cette école à ne plus pouvoir contrôler son pouvoir. Ororo sortit de la pièce et avisa Mike, un jeune garçon doté de la capacité de duplication, pour lui demander de remettre en ordre la chance en échange d'un couvre-feu plus tardif. Au départ réticent, le garçon finit par accepter et siffla d'un air enjoué en voyant l'état du chantier.

****

Logan observait Marie du coin de l'œil. La jeune fille tenait la main de Bobby Drake et s'amusait avec une de ses boucles. Son visage rayonnant le remplissait de bonheur même si son cœur et son esprit était ailleurs depuis quelques temps. Il était ravi que la disparition de son pouvoir permette à la jeune mutante d'avoir la vie dont elle avait toujours rêvée et ne comprenait pas pourquoi Tornade lui avait assené d'aller voir sa protégée. Il attendit que Bobby se lève et rejoignit discrètement Marie qui l'accueillit avec un sourire enjoué :

- Salut Logan !

- Salut Gamine !

Il s'installa près d'elle et l'observa à la dérobée le dévorer des yeux. La fascination et l'affection que Marie avait pour lui l'amusait. Cette dernière se renfrogna devant son air moqueur :

- Qu'y-a-t-il ? se méfia Logan.

- C'est toi qu'y-a-t-il, le singea la mutante. Tu ne t'assoies jamais à côté de moi et tu restes rarement aussi longtemps à l'institut. Je vais bien, tu sais ?

- Ororo n'en est pas si sûre.

- Le professeur Munroe, n'a pas à s'en faire, je…

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils :

- Bobby lui a parlé ?

Sentant que la conversation allait mal tourner, Logan se défendit vigoureusement :

- Oh là, j'en sais rien moi. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se serait plaint ? Votre relation s'est améliorée depuis non ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Mais on s'est disputé hier. J'ai voulu sortir de l'institut et Bobby m'a dit que c'était bien trop dangereux pour moi puisque je n'avais plus de pouvoir.

Elle observa son ami à la dérobée et sembla déçue lorsque ce dernier tira une nouvelle bouffée de son cigare.

- Tu es d'accord…

- Tu n'as plus ton pouvoir Malicia. Tu n'es même plus Malicia tu es Marie. Ta situation est ambiguë, tu es fichée comme une mutante mais tu n'as plus ton pouvoir pour te protéger. Si tu sors, là dehors, tu es plus en danger que n'importe qui.

Il se frappa mentalement dès la fin de sa phrase en notant que le visage de la jeune fille s'était empourpré :

- Alors je suis condamnée ? Même sans cette foutue malédiction, je ne peux plus me rendre nulle part ? Mais alors à quoi bon tout ce que j'ai fait ?

- Marie…

Mais l'interpellée se leva brusquement et s'enfuit en courant, sous le regard réprobateur de Hank qui arrivait :

- Qu'as-tu encore fait Logan ?

- Pourquoi encore ? grommela le mutant qui sentait sa mauvaise humeur revenir au galop. Elle voulait sortir, j'ai dit non, point, fin de la discussion ! Et je suis sa baby-sitter !

- Non, je te croyais son ami mais j'ai dû me tromper, se moqua le mutant.

Logan se leva et voulut s'éloigner mais Hank le rappela :

- Charles veut nous voir !

- Je me casse !

- Logan, c'est important. Le vice-président est en ligne.

Il poussa un juron avant de faire demi-tour et suivit Le Fauve de mauvaise grâce. Qu'est-ce qu'on leur voulait encore ? On leur avait conseillé de rester cloîtrés à l'institut car l'armée ne cessait de traquer les mutants de la Confrérie dans chaque ville du pays. A la demande de l'ancien Président, l'école avait été placée sous protection mais Logan se doutait qu'au dehors, la situation était loin d'être rose. Même d'ici, il pouvait sentir l'odeur du sang et il savait que certains mutants se cachaient dans le parc qui bordait leur domaine, espérant ainsi échapper aux soldats. Malheureusement pour eux et malgré l'aide de Xavier, ils finissaient la plupart du temps dans les laboratoires du gouvernement.

Logan pénétra dans le bureau et se figea devant l'air grave qu'abhorrait Tornade. Une telle tête de la part du prof, ça ne l'étonnait pas vraiment mais la mine sombre de son amie n'augurait rien de bon.

- Quoi ?

Charles plongea son regard vert dans le sien et la voix d'un homme provenant du haut-parleur du téléphone retentit :

- Professeur Xavier, avez-vous entendu ?

- Très bien Mr le Vice-Président. Nous allons en discuter entre nous, si vous le permettez, et nous vous donnerons notre réponse au plus vite.

- Parfait.

Le Professeur appuya sur le bouton et dévisagea Logan qui aboya :

- De quoi on doit discuter ?

Il n'arrivait pas à admettre que cet homme, valide, plus jeune, et si physiquement différent de l'ancien, était Charles. Se faire scruter ainsi le mettait toujours aussi mal-à-l'aise et à n'en pas douter au vu de son attitude, Tornade pensait la même chose. Même un mois après, le Professeur Xavier n'avait eu de cesse de se faire reconnaître auprès des enseignants comme des élèves mais cela s'avérait vraiment difficile.

_« Nous avons des problèmes plus grave que ma réintégration au sein de l'école Logan »_

En revanche, il n'avait rien perdu de ses mauvaises manières.

- Le Sénat a adopté une loi aujourd'hui, reprit Charles à haute voix. Une loi qui concerne les mutants.

Chacun de ses interlocuteurs se figea sur place :

- Ils comptent créer un fichier informatique international recensant chaque mutant, identité, domicile, affiliation et pouvoirs. De même, afin d'éviter tout débordement, ils souhaitent créer des centres comme notre école dans chaque Etat. Chaque mutant sera prié de s'y rendre et ils trouveront là-bas un encadrement spécifique pour chacun de leur pouvoir. Notre école ferait partie de ces centres…

Un lourd silence accompagna la déclaration avant que Tornade et Logan ne protestent avec virulence :

- C'est une honte, il s'agit d'abolir le droit à la vie privée des mutants et rien d'autre !

- Ils veulent créer des laboratoires légalement reconnus pas des écoles comme la nôtre, Charles !

Ce dernier leva les mains en signe d'apaisement et se tourna vers Hank pour le consulter :

- Et toi, Hank, qu'en penses-tu ?

Le concerné soupira avant de croiser ses puissants bras sur sa poitrine :

- Je suis bien évidemment d'accord avec Ororo et Logan. Il s'agit avant tout d'une mesure préventive contre les mutants. Ils ahinilent ainsi notre doit à la vie privée et espèrent contrôler chacun de nos mouvements. De plus, le fait que les centres aient un caractère obligatoire diffère bien évidemment de nos méthodes de recrutement.

- D'accord avec la boule de poil, affirma Logan. Ils vont venir chercher chaque mutant, arme au poing, et la situation va empirer ! On doit protester !

- Que croient-ils ? ajouta Ororo. Qu'en nous désignant comme le centre pour mutant légal de notre Etat, nous allons accepter cette loi ?

- Mais, poursuivit Hank, nous devons aussi penser à notre propre établissement, aux jeunes mutants qui s'y trouvent et ont besoin de nous, et à ceux qui comptent nous rejoindre. Nous opposer au gouvernement signifie que nous passerons nous aussi au statut de hors-la-loi. Nous ne pouvons nous le permettre, nous avons promis à chaque élève de les protéger.

Il soutint les regards accusateurs de ses deux acolytes et assena :

- Vous savez que c'est vrai. En nous mettant dans les bonnes grâces du gouvernement, nous augmentons les chances de faire avancer notre cause. Et Magnéto et la Confrérie ne sont plus là pour souligner la dangerosité des mutants.

- Mais d 'autres prendront leurs places, maugréa Logan.

Il se retint d'ajouter qu'en entendant des propositions pareils de la part des humains, il se pourrait bien que Wolverine en fasse partie mais devant le raclement de gorge de Charles, il sut que sa mauvaise blague n'avait pas lieu d'être.

- Les jeunes veulent sortir, professeur. Nous ne pourrons les garder éternellement alors que le danger rôde dehors.

Charles soupira devant l'ultimatum et s'assit. Même si son corps était jeune, le souci qui l'habitait semblait venir d'une personne si âgée qu'à nouveau, Logan se sentit mal-à-l'aise face à ce paradoxe.

- Hank, tu vas retourner au Sénat et faire parvenir nos doléances à ces messieurs. Essaye bien de leur faire comprendre notre situation. Pendant ce temps, nous nous préparerons…

- A quoi ?

- Au pire, Logan. Au pire.

Il s'apprêtait à demander ce que le professeur entendait par là lorsqu'un hurlement retentit.

- Marie…

****

La jeune mutante s'effondra au sol, une main plaquée sur sa bouche et l'autre enserrant le drap qui cachait sa nudité. Ses yeux quittèrent le corps qui se tordait de souffrance sur le parquet pour se poser sur les professeurs et les élèves massés devant sa porte. Elle éclata en sanglot dans les bras de Logan et balbutia :

- Mes pouvoirs sont revenus…

Tornade et le professeur Xavier se précipitèrent pour calmer Bobby qui haletait dangereusement tandis que Hank se chargeait de disperser les élèves curieux. Ce dernier entendit distinctement les pensées de Xavier qui avertissait chaque responsable :

_« Si Malicia est de retour, nul doute que nous ne tarderons pas à avoir des nouvelles de la Confrérie… » _


End file.
